The invention is a string shaped device, preferably for use as a cable for the transfer of communication signals, control signals, power, or for heat sensing.
The invention is a string shaped device as per claim 1, preferably for use as a cable for the transfer of communication signals, control signals, power, or for heat sensing.
The term “string device” is used herein as a term for various longitudinal, string shaped elements designed to, or to perform in combination with means for the transfer of energy and/or signals relating to monitoring, control, communication, detection, measurement or transport of energy. Samples of such devices may be, cables for signal transmission, control and power supply, linear heat detectors, rails of light, electrical fences, and string like heating elements. The mechanisms of transfer may be based on electricity, optical or fluid mechanics.